1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a blind rivet setting device having a housing, a pulling mechanism in the housing, an electric motor with which the pulling mechanism can be moved out of a rivet receiving position in a pulling direction, a control device for controlling the motor, and an operating device that is connected to the control device.
Furthermore, embodiments of the invention relate to a method for setting a blind rivet in which an electric motor controlled by a control device moves a pulling mechanism out of a rivet receiving position in a pulling direction when an operating device is actuated.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A blind rivet setting device of this type is known, for example, from DE 41 26 602 C2, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. There, the electric motor is embodied or formed so that it is reversible.
During the setting of a blind rivet, the pulling mandrel of the blind rivet is inserted into the pulling mechanism of the blind rivet setting device. For this purpose, the pulling mechanism is located in a rivet receiving position in which it is opened far enough so that the rivet mandrel can be inserted. When the blind rivet has then been inserted in the item that is to be joined, the operator can actuate the operating device. In many cases, the operating device is embodied or formed as a pressure switch. The setting operation is then started by a pressing of the pressure switch. The pulling mechanism is moved out of the rivet receiving position, namely, in the pulling direction. As a result, the shank of the blind rivet is deformed on the “blind” side of the item being joined and forms a closing head there. If the pulling mechanism is moved further, the pulling mandrel tears off at some point. The operator then releases the pressure switch. The motor stops and moves the pulling mechanism back into the rivet receiving position. Depending on the operator's reaction speed, a more or less lengthy overrun time occurs after the mandrel is torn off or broken.
In some cases, the operator must set a large number of blind rivets in an identical or similar manner. Here, a habituation effect sets in after a relatively short time. The operator no longer waits for the audible mandrel breakage, but rather releases the pressure switch based on a feel for timing. In this case, it often occurs that the pressure switch is released too early and the pulling mandrel is not yet torn off. This results in the necessity of repeating the rivet setting operation after the return travel. This costs time and energy, which is disadvantageous, particularly for battery operated blind rivet setting devices.